Blendertale
by KrispyBaconator
Summary: One change in the backstory of Undertale catalyzes a chain reaction that leads to different characters in different roles. (In short, this is Undertale Shift AU #7823748122.) This goes without saying, but there will be Undertale spoilers in this.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there lived two races: humans and monsters. The two races broke into a war, resulting in the humans banishing the monsters underground, sealing them to their prison with a magic barrier.

Years passed, and a human named Chara fell into the underground. They were eventually found by Asriel Dreemurr, the prince of the monsters and son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. They were taken in and loved by the royal family as if they were another Dreemurr.

However, tragedy struck. Chara fell ill, and urged Asriel to use their Human Soul to pass through the barrier, so they could see the golden flowers of the village they grew up in. Asriel obliged, but was killed by the villagers who believed that Asriel had killed Chara.

Upon the death of both of his children, Asgore declared another war against the humans, vowing to kill any and all humans who fell into the underground, harvest their Souls, and use them to shatter the barrier and free monsterkind. Toriel, disgusted by his actions, fled to the Ruins as a hermit, leaving Asgore alone with his war.

Years passed, and the monsters had reaped six of the seven Souls needed to break the barrier when a seventh Human fell: a child named Frisk.

Through their sheer determination, Frisk was able to peacefully end the war and befriended many monsters, including two skeleton brothers, a maniacal fish warrior, an introverted scientist, and even the king and queen. They were able to leave the spirit of Asriel to rest, break the barrier, and bring an era of peace and liberty for monsters and humans alike.

…But what if something changed?

The same story occurred, but one small difference caused a chain reaction which led to different people filling different roles, and a new journey was to unfold as a result?

 **BLENDERTALE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _New Game_

Falling. That's the first thing I remember. I was up on a mountain, when I tripped and fell into a hole. I can't remember a thing that happened anytime before that. I knew I was lost, and that I was never going to climb up a mountain again, but besides that… nothing.

I woke up on a bed of yellow flowers. My head was throbbing. I slowly got up, my entire body aching. I looked down at my clothes. Some blue pants, a blue sweater with pink stripes. I didn't have any shoes, so my black socks were all my feet had in the way of protection. I had a bandage covering the back of my hand. Like anything else, I couldn't remember the source of that injury.

I didn't think there was any use scanning myself, so I looked for any possible way out. My cushion of flowers was the only thing in the dark room that had any light, which came from the opening in the ceiling that I assume I fell from. It was way too far up, so climbing was out of the question. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness, and once they did, I saw a hallway leading to another dark room. Walking through it, I found another hole in the top that shined a light onto one other flower.

"Howdy!" the flower said.

Naturally I jumped back. Who had ever heard of a talking flower?

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you," the flower continued, "I was simply trying to greet you!"

"Um… hi," I managed to squeak out.

"Hello there!" the flower greeted in a cheery tone. "My name is Flower! As you can see, I am a flower."

"Your name… is Flower?" I asked. I mean, I could think of a bunch of names for this thing, like Flowey, Boogie, Violet, Rosey, but just Flower?

"Alas, I am not the best at naming things, even myself," Flower lamented. "Anyhow, what is your name?"

"Um…" I stalled. I didn't really know how to say that I couldn't remember my name, or anything about myself. "I, uh… kind of don't remember."

"Well, we have to call you something," Flower remarked. "How about… Tori?"

"…Tori, huh?" I thought. I liked the sound of it. "Tori it is, I guess."

"Great!" Flower said. "Now, let us get started!"

"Started with what?" I asked.

"Well, we have to teach you how things work here in the underground!" Flower explained. "Like it or not, there will be people in the underground who will want to take your Human Soul."

"My… what?" I inquired.

"Oh, you do not know?" Flower asked. "Your Soul is the very culmination of your being." As if on cue, a glowing red heart appeared, floating in front of me. "Your Soul starts off weak, but it can become stronger through the power of LV."

"What's LV?"

"Why, LV is LOVE, of course! All living creatures seek LOVE, do they not?"

"I guess."

"Well, then, your LV appears to be at 1. We will soon change that, however! Here in the underground, we share LV through the power of…" Flower's eyes seemed to shift for a moment. "Friendliness seeds." He produced eight white seeds that floated around him. "I will give these seeds as yours to collect? Are you ready? Catch them, quickly!"

The seeds started floating toward me, but before they could make contact with my Soul, I darted to the left, missing them entirely.

"Sorry," I said. "I panicked. Can we try again?"

"As you wish," Flower said, though he had a hint of annoyance in his voice. Again, he produced more friendliness seeds, which again, I dodged on instinct.

"My patience is at its end," Flower grunted through gritted teeth. "Now before I do anything drastic, run into the bullets."

"Wait, BULLETS!?" I cried. Flower dropped his smile entirely, sending a barrage of friendliness seeds at my Soul too fast for me to dodge.

 _HP: 1/20_

"You complete and utter FOOL," Flower yelled, his face contorting into something not unlike something out of a horror film. "Do you honestly think that anyone down here would show a human mercy? This realm is KILL or BE KILLED. It was nice meeting you… GOODBYE." A ring of friendliness seeds circled around me, slowly closing in for the kill as Flower cackled maniacally. Just as they were right on top of me…

 _HP: 20/20_

Flower's laughter stopped abruptly at the sight of my health coming back. "What the… how did you…" Before he could finish, a laser blast shot him in the side, sending him flying into the wall. My eyes darted toward the source of the blast, where I saw an orange lizard woman wearing glasses and a purple robe holding some sort of gun.

"That should teach him a thing or two!" The lizard said, putting the gun in her holster. "The nerve of some people, torturing innocent kids like that…" She apparently lost her train of thought when she saw me. "Oh… uh… h-hi there!" She stuttered. "I, uh, I'm Alphys. I take care of the, uh, Ruins." She seemed to mutter something to herself, before turning back to me. "Um… d-don't worry, I don't, uh… bite, or anything. Heh heh…" She started at me for a while, unsure of what to say. "Um… what's your name?"

"Kind of a long story," I explained, "But I go by Tori."

"Well, Tori, come with me, then," Alphys said, beconing me to come with her. I walked through the door with her, and I finally got my first good glimpse of the underground. A large cavern filled with structures made of purple bricks, with crunchy red leaves lining the pathways. Alphys walked up a staircase and waited for me.

However, something at the base of the stairs caught my attention: a glowing star that Alphys didn't even seem to notice. I walked over to it, and a voice came into my head, saying…

 _The familiarity of the Ruins fills you with Determination._

 _Game saved, HP fully restored._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Ruins, Entrance.  
LV: 1._

Following Alphys further into the underground, we came upon a room with a closed door and six buttons on the ground.

"So, here in the underground, we have a lot of puzzles," Alphys explained. "We use them as locks, barricades, traps, basically anything that has the ability to impede progress. Luckily for us, I know how to hack into their systems and solve them automatically." She pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, causing four of the buttons on the floor to depress, opening the door. She walked through the door, beckoning me to follow.

We walked along the Ruins, not really talking all that much, so I started really assessing the situation. How did I get here? Why couldn't I remember anything? Who the heck was Flower? And what was that weird voice that I heard in my head? My train of thought was derailed when Alphys stopped, causing me to bump into her back.

"Oh, s-sorry about that!" She apologized. "Anyway, we need to go over a few things." She gestured toward a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. On the punching bag seemed to be some sort of cartoon character.

"Like it or not, there are going to be monsters that want your Soul. When you encounter one, you'll enter a Fight. Thankfully, you'll be relatively safe here in the Ruins, but we should still be prepared nonetheless. Now, this is a punching bag of the villain from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, which is a great story about friendship and romance and it has absolutely amazing animation and the plot is just…" She stopped herself before she went on a tangent. "I-it's just one of my favorite anime. Anyway, we're gonna roleplay! Let's pretend that this punching bag wants your Soul. Now, your best bet in these situations is to run away, but sometimes you have to talk your way out of fights, and, if necessary, use force."

As if on cue, my Soul appeared in front of me again, and the room we were in grew dark, save for the section I shared with my "opponent". The voice in my head returned.

 _The Anime Sandbag hangs in front of you._

In my head, I had four strangely specific choices: Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. I decided to choose…

 _ACT  
Talk  
You speak to the Anime Sandbag._

"Hi there," I greeted awkwardly. "How are you?"

 _While the character represented is quite expressive, it seems not to be much for conversation. Alphys seems contented.  
You have won! You received 0 EXP and 0 G._

"That's the spirit!" Alphys congratulated me. She paused for a moment as her smile faded. "I know nonviolence is the better solution, it's sometimes not the most practical. Just know that, at some point, you will have to fight." Her smile returned as she said, "Well, as long as you show peace when you can, it'll be fine right?" She stood there awkwardly, before deciding to move on.

We walked for a bit, mostly engaging in small talk, until a look of realization came to Alphys's face.

"Oh, crap, I left the stove on!" She cried. "Um, if you could, uh, wait here a minute, I'll be right back." She was about to leave, until she turned on her heel, nearly tripping over. "Oh, and if you need me, use this!" She tossed me a small yellow brick. "It's my spare cell phone. It should have my number already in it!" Before I could say anything, she darted off.

I finally had a moment to myself. I decided to think about things. First things first…

"Who are you?" I asked in my head.

 _Oh, are you referring to me?_

"Yes, you. Why do you show up and state the obvious whenever I'm in a fight?"

 _I can not reveal that just yet. What I can tell you is that it is my duty to guide you through the Underground safely until you have reached your home again._

"And what was with the whole 'Fight, Act, Item, Mercy' thing?"

 _I was simply giving you choices. Although I would much prefer if you did not stray from nonaggression, it would not be just for me to strip you of free will._

"…Right. I don't suppose I have any way to get rid of you."

 _No, you do not._

"Well, can you tell me anything about why I can't remember anything?"

 _I apologize, but I only know as much as you do at any given moment. I do not even have any recollection of my own past._

"What am I doing?" I asked. "I'm talking to my own crazy head-voice. That fall must have done more than give me amnesia."

 _Worry not, you have not gone insane. I am simply here to protect you._

"…Alright, fine," I resigned. "Well, should we stick around here, or…"

 _In my own opinion, we would be better suited to make the journey on our own._

Shrugging, I walked down the corridors, coming across numerous puzzles that didn't really take much thought. Suddenly, I heard someone snoring. Turning a corner, I nearly fainted at who was doing the snoring.

It was another human.

This human was noticeably taller than I was, with brown hair going down past their shoulders. They were laying on a pile of red leaves, wearing a white lab coat over a green striped sweater and brown pants. As I approached, the voice in my head spoke again.

 _This sleeping human blocks the path. Shall you wake them?_

"Sure, why not?" I answered. I lightly pushed on the human's body, and they slowly rose.

"Who's there?" They asked, not entirely awake. "Don't… don't touch me!" My Soul appeared, signaling that I was in a Fight.

 _The other human attacks._

 _ACT  
Human  
Talk_

 _You try to get the other human to stop attacking._

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" I cried. They didn't seem to listen.

"I won't let you do this!" The human yelled to, presumably, me. They drew a knife, which they promptly threw at me. I tried to dodge, but it grazed my shoulder, leaving a small cut.

 _HP: 16/20_

 _The human is in a rage._

 _ACT  
Human  
Wake_

 _You try to wake the human up._

I pushed my body against the other human in an attempt to shock them back to reality. They came back by summoning multiple fireballs that I was barely able to dodge.

 _They seem to be stirring._

True to my voice's word, the other human's face was starting to open up.

 _ACT  
Human  
Talk_

 _You speak again to the human._

"Hey," I said, quieter this time. "Are you okay?"

Their eyes fluttered open, finally seeing who I was. "Wait," they realized. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was having a nightmare, and I guess I was too into it."

 _Chara is now fully awake.  
You won! You have received 0 EXP and 7 G._

"Well, uh, I didn't quite expect to see another human down here," I said.

"Yeah, they seem to be a rarity down here," They joked. "I'm Chara, by the way."

"I'm Tori," I greeted. Chara froze.

"Wait, did you say…" Chara said, before trailing off. "Nevermind. Probably a coincidence. In any case, Alphys must have found you. She seems to be the only monster that shows humans any sort of kindness, even if we don't deserve it."

"Wait… what?"

"Don't you know?" Chara asked. "About the war?"

"Well, I seem to be suffering from amnesia right now."

"Well, the war between humans and monsters was less of a war, and more of a massacre. The humans barely had any injuries, while multiple monsters lost their lives in battle. It would have been a complete Genocide, if the humans hadn't decided to send the monsters to this underground prison."

"Wow…" I was astounded. "I had no idea."

"Well, not every human is bad," Chara continued, "just like not every monster is good. Sure, Alphys is nice, and the rest of the Ruins is alright, the underground outside is out for our Souls."

We stood in awkward silence for a moment, until Chara broke it with, "So, do you want to head over to Alphys's with me?"

"Sure!"

 _Chara seems to be bothered by something._

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I thought back. I followed Chara through the rest of the Ruins, picking up some items that Voice was sure to comment on.

 _Manly Bandana  
This bandana is made from a very fine cloth. It also has abs crudely drawn on it. (Defense +3)_

 _Tough Glove  
A boxing glove that seems to have been in use for a while. Seems somewhat cute. (Attack +3)_

Eventually, Chara offered me some chocolate, which I accepted.

 _Characolate  
A small piece of wrapped milk chocolate from Chara. Heals 12 HP._

Then, finally, we had reached the end of the Ruins. Up against the wall of the cave rested a small house, which Alphys came out of.

"Oh, hi, Tori!" She greeted. "I see you've met Chara!"

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure that they got here safe," Chara explained. "I'll be on my way shortly. Those puzzles won't take care of themselves."

Once Chara and Alphys had exchanged goodbyes, Alphys invited me in, but not before I saw another star.

 _Seeing such a quaint cottage in the Ruins fills you with determination. Game saved, HP fully restored._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Ruins, Alphys's House.  
LV: 1._

Alphys's house was… not the cleanest, to put it nicely. There were cluttered papers lining the floor, the table had multiple dirty dishes piling up, the kitchen was an absolute travesty, among countless other things…

But it still felt warm and homely.

"So, uh…" Alphys began. "Do… you… like… anime?"

"Never really watched it before," I answered.

"Oh! Well, now's a good time to start!" She said excitedly. "We have to watch my favorite anime, Mew Mew Kissy Cute, and… oh yeah!" She ran to her kitchen and came back with two steaming bowls. "Ramen! This is why I left the stove on! Heh heh…" She stopped herself before having an aneurism from her excitement. "There's, uh… a pot in the kitchen if you want more."

"I'm actually kind of tired," I said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, okay," Alphys replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "There's time for anime later, I guess. I'll show you to your room!" She led me down the hallway, stopping at the first door. "Well, uh, here's the guest room. Hope you like it!" And with that, she left me to my own devices.

Checking out the room, it was strangely clean. Voice was sure to comment on things we noticed.

 _The bed is not that large, but seems to be quite comfortable._

 _This dresser is filled with socks, strangely of varied sizes._

Despite what I had told Alphys earlier being little more than an excuse to catch a breather, I did feel pretty beat. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up, I could smell the aroma of noodles and beef. Looking down from my bed, I saw a steaming bowl of beef ramen, which I picked up and put away… somehow.

 _Beef Ramen  
A piping hot bowl of water, noodles, and beef powder mixed together. Heals all HP._

Looking through the items I had picked up, I decided to tie the Manly Bandana around my neck. There wasn't much else I could do with it, was there?

 _You have equipped the Manly Bandana. The energy of a professional wrestler courses through your veins… or something like that._

I walked back to the room just in front of the kitchen, where Alphys was sitting in a recliner, eating ramen and watching anime. She seemed too engrossed in the show to realize I was there until I said, "Hey, Alphys."

She nearly dropped her bowl in surprise, but seeing that it was only me, she calmed down to a more cheerful tune. "Oh, hey, Tori!" She greeted. "What's up?"

"So…" I began. "I kind of want to go home, now."

She almost choked on her ramen. "But… I, uh… d-do you wanna know about the anime I'm watching? It's c-called, uh, Mew Mew Cutie Kissy – I, I mean, uh…"

"Alphys…" I continued. "How do I get out of here?"

"Um…" She tried to dodge the question again. "Well… w-we don't have to watch THIS anime… there are o-others, l-like, uh…"

"Alphys," I said forcefully.

Alphys tried to find more ways to evade the question, but ultimately gave up. "…F-follow me." She got up and walked over to a downward staircase, with myself in tow.

We walked down a dark hallway. "I'm sorry for keeping you here…" Alphys apologized. "I just… I've seen too many humans come down here. Chara was the only one I was able to save. There… There were six others. They all came the same way you did. They fell. They left the Ruins. They… they were killed. Killed by… Queen Undyne. I just… I couldn't let it happen again. I figured if they never left the Ruins… they could be safe here. W-with me. But…" She stopped when we came to a large door. "Well, here it is… the door to the rest of the underground. I guess this is… goodbye…" Tears started streaming down her face.

I was almost to the door when I felt her grab my arm. "I can't… I c-can't do it," she sobbed. "I can't let her kill you. I CAN'T LET ANOTHER HUMAN DIE BECAUSE OF MY IDIOCY!"

Suddenly, my Soul appeared as Alphys circled to in front of the door.

 _Alphys blocks the path!_

 _ACT  
Check_

 _Alphys: 80 ATK, 80 DEF  
Just as terrified as you are._

Alphys drew her blaster from the encounter with Flower and fired a few slow-moving shots, which I was able to avoid without much trouble.

 _Alphys sets her blaster to stun._

 _ACT  
Talk_

 _You try to reason with Alphys._

"Alphys, please!" I cried. "I can't live here!"

Alphys ignored me, firing a few more shots, one of which was able to graze me.

 _HP: 15/20._

 _Alphys stands her ground._

 _ACT  
Talk_

 _You once again try to reason with Alphys._

"So to keep me safe, you'll kidnap me?" I yelled. "Hold me in your house against my will?"

Alphys responded by firing off more shots, which circled around the room. I was barely able to dodge.

 _Alphys is weeping._

 _ACT  
Talk_

 _Words won't seem to work here. There must be a way to Spare her…_

Once again, Alphys attacked, hitting me.

 _HP: 12/20._

 _Alphys is in a rage._

 _MERCY  
Spare_

"Wh… what are you doing?" Alphys asked. "F-fight back!" She fired more lasers, barely missing me.

 _MERCY  
Spare_

"I said, FIGHT BACK!" Alphys screamed, tears pouring from behind her glasses as she fired again.

 _MERCY  
Spare_

"P-Please…" She whimpered. "Don't make this harder than it has to be…"

 _MERCY  
Spare_

"I…" Alphys stammered, no longer firing her gun.

 _MERCY  
Spare_

"Tori…"

 _MERCY  
Spare_

"Heh… heh…" Alphys chuckled, finally starting to smile. "I… I really am a screwup, aren't I?"

 _MERCY  
Spare_

"I only have the ability to protect one human…" Alphys said. "And I can't even do a good job at that."

 _You… You have won. You received 0 EXP and 18 G._

Alphys's smile faded away again as she broke into more tears. "I… I'm so… I'm s-so sorry!" She blubbered. "I can't do anything right! I can't save the people closest to me… I abandoned my friends… I'm… I'm garbage! I'm t-terrible!"

I felt terrible. The only thing I could do was…

"Huh?"Alphys said. "You… You're hugging me?" I didn't say anything as I kept my arms wrapped around her.

"…Alright," Alphys said at last. "I can't keep you here. You'd get bored. And eventually…" She shook her head. "It's better this way. The only way out of here is through the Barrier. That's what's trapping us monsters underground, but Human Souls can pass through no problem. The only thing in your way is her… Queen Undyne. She wants your Soul… but I have faith in you. Talk to her. Show her the same Mercy you showed me."

I nodded. "I will."

"Well," She concluded. "Goodbye…" She ran back to the house, giving me one final smile.

I walked through the door and into a long hallway. And when I reached the end…

"Well done, Tori," Flower said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Oh, simply checking in on how you are doing," He sneered. "You were able to go without using any violence whatsoever. How… cute. But remember, this realm is KILL or BE KILLED. You will not last out in the underground with your current philosophy. I will be watching you."

"Why do you care?" I asked. "Do you just want to see me suffer?"

"Oh, my dear child," Flower replied, his horrific face showing again. "I am the KING of this world's future. Worry not, my dear Tori. My plan does not feature regicide. This shall be so much more interesting! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

And with that, he burrowed into the ground.

I put that event behind me as I walked on. Another door appeared, which I walked through, leading me to a snow-covered forest.

I was finally out of the Ruins…

And I felt like I was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Snowdin, Entrance.  
LV: 1._

I walked slowly though the forest, never shaking the feeling that I was being watched. I could swear I heard a branch snap and footsteps behind me. I broke into a run, but came face-to-face with a wall in front of a bridge. I was cornered. A tall, shadowy figure walked towards me, and right when it was in front of me, I heard a voice.

"Welcome, Beauties and Gentlebeauties…"

A spotlight came down, illuminating the figure. He was strangely humanoid, with metal skin, a pink hoodie with faux fur, black tights under pink go-go boots, and black synthetic hair covering one of his eyes.

"… To _Let's Chat with a Killer Robot!_ With our special guest, enemy of all monsterkind themself, a human child! _"_

A sign hanging on a tree read "APPLAUSE" in bright letters, but none was heard.

The robot chuckled to himself as he looked at my terrified expression. "Relax, darling, you're not on air. No need for stage fright!" He put one white-gloved hand out. "My name is Mettaton, the underground's brightest star imaginable!" I slowly shook his hand as he continued. "Anywho, enough about me, let's hear about you!"

"Um…" I hesitated. "Well, I'm Tori… and… I don't remember anything past that."

"Oh, amnesia, is that it?" Mettaton asked. I nodded. "Well, that's perfectly alright! A bit of a fresh start never hurt anyone." He only now noticed the wall. "Oh, right, this thing! Don't worry, I've got it." He picked up the wall with one hand and set it aside. "It's only a Styrofoam prop, you see. Now, bit of a warning: watch out for my cousin Napstablook. They're one of the nicest monsters around, but they're still a member of the Royal Guard, which means that Human Souls are priority numero uno. They'll come by any minute, so we better find somewhere to hide you, darling." He led me across the bridge, where we came across a stand with a bunch of mannequins in grandiose clothes were standing. "Quickly, grab some clothes and hold still!"

I rapidly dressed myself in a large hat and scarf, freezing among the dummies. Mettaton acted natural around the stand for a bit, before a small, white ghost wearing a bandana with some strange symbol on it appeared from nowhere.

"oh…" They said in a depressed monotone. "hey… metta…"

"Blooky, darling, there you are!" Mettaton greeted. "How's my beautiful cousin?"

"i've been better… have you seen any humans around…?" Napstablook asked.

"Blooky, you know that's not why I called you here!" Mettaton said. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"oh… gee…" Napstablook replied. "well… it's been fun so far… everyone in the guard is nice…"

"Wonderful!" Mettaton said. "And to answer your question, I haven't seen any more humans around than I have before."

"oh… ok… thanks, metta…" Napstablook said. "well… bye, I guess…" They faded away, giving a half-hearted ghostly wail. "oooooooooooooo…"

"It's alright, darling, you can come out now."

I pulled off the clothes and stepped off the platform.

"If you have questions, now would be the time to ask," Mettaton said.

"Ok, first off," I began, taking advantage of the opportunity. "Why are there random mannequins out here?"

"They're a display for my fashion line," Mettaton answered. " _Neo Metal Glamour._ "

"Ok then. How are you, a robot, cousins with a ghost?"

Mettaton seemed troubled by this question. "That… requires further explanation. We simply don't have the time right now."

"And finally," I ended, "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"My dear, my only want in life is to entertain," Mettaton replied. "The underground has fallen on hard times recently, if you haven't noticed. Right now, they need to be happy more than ever. And what better way to do that than to be their shining idol? The world needs stars more than it needs corpses."

I was still a bit skeptical of him, but given that my only other ally was a voice in my head, I decided to trust him.

"I do have a favor to ask," He continued. "Do you think you could perhaps… humor Blooky a bit?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, they've been… down for a bit, recently," Mettaton explained. "They just recently joined the Royal Guard for something to do, but they haven't gotten any real excitement. Seeing a human might just be the perfect pick-me-up."

"Wait, didn't you just say that they're after my Soul?" I asked.

"Well, yes, on a technicality, but they really don't have the heart to hurt anyone. If you could humor them a bit, you know, act like you're trying to escape, that would be wonderful. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

I figured my only choice was to trust the robot. "Alright…" I said apprehensively.

"Beautiful!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Now, you go on up ahead. I'll see you in a bit, darling!" He walked off toward where he had come from, which only confused me further.

A little ways on, I found a chest with a sign next to it. It read, _Boxes are so cool! You can put your items in it, and they can be pulled from any box across the underground? Isn't that amazing? Sincerely, a box lover._ Looking inside, I found another Item as I put the Tough Glove in.

 _Burnt Pan  
An old and worn frying pan. The smell of burnt eggs faintly comes off of the surface. (Attack +5, Items heal an additional 2 HP)_

 _Burnt Pan equipped. You feel like an extraordinary chef… or something like that._

Soon after, I found another glowing object and interacted with it.

 _The exquisite fashion of those mannequins continues to fill you with determination. Game saved, HP fully restored._


End file.
